1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information-processing device, a content-reproduction-propriety-determination-notification method, and a content-reproduction-propriety-determination-notification program that can be used for a personal computer (PC) configured to capture a video file including data on video picked up by a video camera and/or a still-image file including data on a still image picked up by the video camera and record the video data and/or the still-image data onto a digital versatile disk (DVD), for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, digital video cameras that have become abruptly and widely available are configured to record digital-image data onto various types of recording mediums including a video tape, the DVD, a memory card, a hard disk, and so forth. Here, the digital-image data is generated by subjecting an analog-image signal to analog-to-digital conversion processing, format-conversion processing, and so forth, where the analog-image signal is obtained by picking up the image of a subject through an image-pickup element such as a charge-coupled-device (CCD) sensor.
A user of the digital-video camera transfers the image data obtained by the digital-video camera to the PC so that the PC processes, corrects, and/or prints the image data, for example. However, since the amount of the image data (especially the amount of video-file data) is significantly large, it is not economical to record the image data onto a hard disk provided in the PC.
In general, therefore, the data included in the video file is independently recorded and held in a disk for reproduction in place of the hard disk provided in the PC via a disk-drive device, where the disk for reproduction may be a digital versatile disk-recordable (DVD-R), for example. The above-described technology is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-104288, for example. The DVD-Video format or the like is available, as a format used for recording the video-file data onto the above-described disk for reproduction, and a method of recording the video-file data by the Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) standards, for example, is provided.